sothern town (historia de Cathleen OShare, Albert Stuart y Frank )
by noroxia
Summary: silent hill, p head, monsters, misterios, monstruos, perdidas, noroxia


Siempre he escuchado acerca del pueblo que está maldito, en la cual cada casa y edificio se rodean de energías misteriosas, siempre he preguntado y he tratado de investigar e interrogar a la gente para que me de alguna clase de respuestas pero nunca me han dicho nada, también he oído que los que hablan acerca del pueblo maldito les pasará alguna desgracia a sus familias ¿Qué de cierto hay en todo esto? Siempre me he preguntado y ahora que me dieron el presupuesto suficiente para encargarme de una investigación para la estación de televisión en la cual trabajo iré yo misma a investigar acerca del "pueblo maldito".

Conseguí dos personas del canal que me ayudarán a ir para el pueblo un camarógrafo llamado Albert Stuart y un técnico de sonido llamado Frank O`Donnel, antes de ir yo les había preguntado por qué decidieron venir conmigo Albert me dijo que no deseaba ir pero por motivos mayores tenía que ir obligatoriamente, en cambio Frank me confesó que por problemas con el jefe de la estación deseó ser técnico de terreno ya no deseaba estar en los programas, bueno tuvimos dos días antes de la salida una pequeña reunión sobre lo que íbamos a hacer les explique mis puntos de lo que deseaba que saliera en mi reportaje, punto a punto fui explicando hasta llegar a las entrevista, Albert me interrumpió en ese punto y dijo seriamente -¿a quién vas a entrevistar si allí no hay gente?- yo no le creí mucho y solo le respondí –aunque sea a los perros los entrevistaremos, ¡está claro!, bien en dos días más partimos solo estaremos dos días cuando mucho, el jefe nos ofreció la camioneta de reportajes accidentales- antes de irme Albert me miró con unos ojos como diciendo que mal estas.

Partimos a las siete de la mañana el día era perfecto ninguna nube se asomaba, Frank conducía la camioneta sin mayores estragos mientras tanto Albert callado preparaba su cámara para filmar. El silencio me tenia tensa de pronto Frank irrumpió ese silencio y me pregunto -¿hey Cathleen que planeas hacer en ese pueblo como entrevista?- respondí –pues lo usual quiero que me digan todo lo misterioso que ocurre allí- Albert me seguía mirando y me dijo –señorita O`Share por favor cuando estemos allí estemos todos juntos he escuchado cosas terribles de ese sitio y no quiero ser parte de la historia- yo solamente me quedé seria, aún no convencida de lo que trataba de decirme de todas formas seguimos adelante varios kilómetros cada ves nos internábamos como en un bosque muy grande y misterioso al principio se podía oler el olor a pino silvestre después muchos metros más allá comenzaba a molestar la humedad que penetraba en toda la camioneta y luego desde lejos se podía observar niebla que poco a poco dejaba la visión casi nula de pronto Frank dijo –esta difícil conducir además los neumáticos derrapan mucho y no puedo ver ni siquiera con los neblineros puestos- esta bien le dije yo –puedes detenerte en la próxima estación de gasolinera para descansar-, Albert seguía sin decir nada pero se notaba preocupado por alguna razón, yo por mi parte estaba algo emocionada por ver ese pueblo del que nadie habla, al entrar no vi ningún cartel publicitario ni nada ni siquiera las señales de tránsito que deberían estar allí solo vi soledad y edificios abandonados tampoco pude constatar presencias de personas ni animales –valla esto es raro- me dije –señorita O`Share se lo advierto si quiere podemos hacer otro reportaje en otro pueblo- me dijo Albert –Frank interrumpió –deja que Cathleen haga lo que desee además entró a trabajar hace muy poco a la estación de TV no le derrumbes sus sueños- yo solamente sonreí Luego de pasar varios baches del camino nos estacionamos en un lugar de servicio turístico a ver si había alguien en ese lugar al abrir la compuerta entró un frío espantoso que ninguno de los tres aguantó y nos abrigamos nos bajamos y empezamos a filmar el lugar mientras o iba relatando nos metimos al serví centro y estaba totalmente oscuro Albert prendió la luz de la cámara para guiarnos todo completamente vacío y sin vida salimos de allí Frank entre risas dijo –espérenme debo ir a regar las margaritas- nos echamos a reír y fue a orinar en el baño del serví centro pasaron los minutos Albert se comenzó a desesperar y no aguantó mas -¡acompáñame¡ espero no le allá pasado nada nos volvimos a meter hasta llegar al baño todo feo y arruinado y no lo encontrábamos –¡Frank¡- gritábamos nadie respondía Luego en mi desesperación dije-vamos a la estación de policía del pueblo para que lo busquen Albert me decía –pero aquí no…- -¡vamos!- insistía yo y eso hicimos nos subimos a la camioneta y partimos Albert conducía a toda prisa metiéndose mas y mas en las calles del pueblo como no conocíamos tomé la precaución de tomar un mapa y le fui indicando las calles que debía tomar para hallar la estación por lo pronto me preocupaba Frank espero no se pierda en éste pueblo.

Llegamos a la estación de policía toda polvorienta y vieja los carros de policía permanecían inmóviles afuera de aquella estación cada vez me sentía mas sola, entré y sin más preámbulo llamé a la puerta y al ver que nadie me respondía abrí la puerta sin permiso Albert desde atrás me gritó –señorita O`Share espéreme entraremos juntos- yo no pronuncie palabra y lo espere por alguna extraña razón me entrego su linterna de bolsillo mientras que el andaba cargando su cámara y al fin entramos lugar lúgubre atestado de polvo estanterías vacías, con pocos informes policiales en todo caso esos no me interesaba en el momento solo quería hallar a un policía para que me ayudase, pero al no encontrara a nadie me decepcioné Albert que me miraba fijamente me dijo:

–Aquí vive alguien bastante malo y negro-

- ¿a que te refieres con eso?- le pregunte

- me refiero a las fuerzas oscuras del diablo es por eso que éste pueblo fue abandonado completamente-

- ¿cómo sabes eso?- le pregunte

- lo sé porque yo viví aquí cuando era un niño y también fui parte de las ceremonias ocultistas yo fui un iniciado en las artes de alta magia incluso vi al diablo a la cara riéndose de mi y de todo aquel que se iniciara las artes mágicas ese día fue un desastre por eso mis padres abandonaron el pueblo y me llevaron a una ciudad para desintoxicarme de toda esa basura pero hasta el día de hoy no me puedo olvidar de la horrible cara de ese ser maligno- me dijo

-no lo pensé así le dije entonces que sugieres que hagamos, debemos encontrar a Frank no podemos irnos así como así- le replique

-cerca de aquí hay un pueblito más pequeño que este queda a tres horas pero si conduzco rápido podemos llegar como en dos horas ¿qué le parece? Y así nos prestaran ayuda y lo buscara un equipo de rescate-

No pronuncie palabra al principio pero luego de un rato me convencí y le dije -bueno vamos-

Y así partimos hacia el otro pueblo mientras Albert conducía yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos y algo abstraída de la realidad pero por más que razonaba no encontraba palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, de pronto la camioneta frenó bruscamente y dije:

-Albert que ocurre, que sucede-

-casi nos caímos por ese precipicio- me dijo

Me baje a ver el agujero que por cierto era un inmenso hoyo de cientos de metros de profundidad y de pronto me dio un temblor en las piernas y un dolor corporal todo se me empezó a oscurecer dentro de mi mente escuchaba risas unas malvadas risas, se bajó Albert a ver que me sucedía y yo solamente lo veía como mareada hasta que perdí la noción de la conciencia…

-¡en donde estoy¡ ¡Albert, Albert! ¡¿qué sucede aquí?! Gritaba en medio de la oscuridad, no encontraba respuestas y me decía dentro de mí

-estoy sola, ahora ya perdí a Albert y a Frank ¿qué rayos pasa en este maldito pueblo?- me decía

Afortunadamente tenia la linterna que me había entregado Albert, ilumine en el sitio, me encontraba en una calle al frente estaba un hospital con las puertas entreabiertas no deje pasar más tiempo y entré con la esperanza de que podría hallar a alguien dentro, pasé ese era el hospital mas horrendo del mundo de a poco un olor a carne podrida empezó a impregnar al lugar y a mí me estaba dando asco y hasta ganas de vomitar pero de todas formas continué forcejee todas las puertas que encontraba dentro del hospital y al final di con una puerta en el letrero decía maternidad, vi varias camillas alineadas y al mirar el techo pude observar úteros miles de ellos colgados con gasas ensangrentadas después de ese espectáculo divisé una luz encendida en la sala de parto y allí fui, me acerque lentamente pude ver una mujer en una camilla me acerque para ver si estaba bien, fue grande mi sorpresa cuando vi que esta mujer tenía el abdomen abierto de cuajo y se le había extraído el útero del cuerpo junto con las viseras

-¿Qué enfermo haría algo así?- me dije en tono un poco asqueado

Mi respuesta fue respondida desde la sala contigua venia un extraño ser con manos muy pequeñitas, con las piernas muy largas, el tronco corto y sobre su cara tenia cosida las entrañas de la mujer, el monstruo caminaba muy raro se tambaleaba, cuando me pilló me atacó, desde la espalda sacó unos fórceps y me trataba de agarrar con ellos, yo nunca había visto algo así y menos un monstruo que tratase de matarme así que trate de abrir la puerta pero ésta no se habría, debía atacarlo de pronto se me ocurrió la idea de que debía tumbarlo con lago aprovechándome de que sus piernas eran demasiado largas tomé la camilla y se la arroje con todas mis fuerzas y lo hice que se tropezara haciendo que se cállese de cara contra el suelo luego agarré sus mismos fórceps y se los enterré en la nuca hundiéndose fácilmente en su asquerosa carne matándolo de forma certera pero aun no podía comprender que rayos ocurría mis ojos no podían ver lo que sucedía

-¿y ahora qué?- me pregunte desconcertada

Caminé a través del infernal escenario hospitalario mientras mas me internaba entre sus salas más cadáveres me aparecían en mi camino, llegue hasta la sala de enfermería habían muchas cosas medicas colgadas todas sucias, en el fondo de aquel salón había un arma ensangrentada con un par de gasas le di una limpiada, nunca antes en mi vida había manejado un arma así que no sabía si estaba cargada e inspeccioné la pistola hasta que "mágicamente" calló el cargador completo con balas, en una cartera había una caja llena de balas lógicamente tomé todo y continué, el aire helado y terrorífico del lugar no me desanimaban a tratar de encontrar a alguien de pronto una sombra se asomaba lentamente desde lejos dando pasos pesados se metió a la sala cuidados intensivos lo seguí gritándole desde atrás:

-¡¿Quién eres!?, ¡identifícate!-

No me respondía me acerqué lo bastante para verlo pero al estar oscuro lo iluminé y me dio miedo al ver una persona encadenada de manos, con la cabeza volteada con la piel podrida y agusanada me habló con una voz enferma pero brusca:

-Cathleen O`Share te esperaba ¿así que quieres saber la verdad? Te recomiendo que busques en los antiguos textos de la comunidad del pueblo y sabrás-

-¿Cómo supiste mi nomb…-

-no hay tiempo para eso también sé que tus dos amigos ya deben estar muertos- me dijo

-¡¿Qué?!- le repliqué sorprendida

De repente los ojos se le dieron vuelta y comenzó a sacar una voz siniestra y habló al revés:

-Oerc em sagalp sal ed ortseam le-

Mientras recitaba eso se me acercaba yo saqué la pistola y lo empecé a amenazar:

-¡atrás te lo advierto te dispararé si no te alejas!-

El ser con muy poco caso se arrodilló azotó su cabeza contra el piso metálico hasta que la destrozó haciendo salir desde su cráneo miles de cucarachas rojas y hirvientes que corrían hacia mí, parecía una marejada me desesperé salí cerré la puerta y corrí mientras que las cucarachas golpeaban fuertemente la puerta para tratar de abrirla.

Un par de metros más allá se distinguía una sala con luz roja encendida y otra vez la curiosidad me llevó hasta ese lugar al entrar me fije que todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con pinzas, bisturís, etc. Todos clavados sobre la muralla en el centro un pequeño libro con hojas grises y sobre eso se alzaba una tela negra con un signo muy raro, velas ensangrentadas iluminaban la sala, el telón negro parecía que estuviese tapando algo, me acerqué tímidamente al pequeño librito y éste recitaba así: "yo les daré vida a sus deseos mas privados, arrójense metal hirviente sobre ustedes, sáquense trozos de cuerpo y dénmelos y entonces podré darles lo que desean, sobre el signo absoluto destrócense y mueran que yo me encargaré de devolverlos a la vida y por ultimo llámenme como mi nombre recita Basla-Aga-Sa-Ba con gran confianza que les atenderé de inmediato", no quise seguir leyendo al querer irme del sitio me entró una curiosidad por saber qué rayos había tras la cortina así me acerqué a mirar, corrí la cortina lentamente e iluminé y vi una gran jaula metálica llena de partes humanas piernas, manos, dedos, intestinos etc. Solo partes cercenadas el olor ha podrido llegó a mí ser y salí de la sala con una sensación de nauseas terrible y me dije:

-¿y ahora qué hago?-

-¡este lugar es ciertamente repugnante!-

De repente se escucharon pasos en la lejanía y me escondí tras unas cajas con la linterna apagada para no llamar la atención, no pude distinguir quién era lo que si confirmé es que entró a la sala donde estuve yo y que era una mujer vestida completamente e negro y un libro bajo su brazo la iba a espiar a ver qué hacía allí dentro pero ella cerró la puerta, en fin igual traté de escuchar pero no entendía nada no solo porque la puerta no me dejara sino también porque hablaba en una lengua muy extraña un par de oraciones más tarde caí al piso en forma instantánea…

Desperté en el mismo sitio pero estaba claro con la intensa neblina, me llamó la atención allí estaba la puerta llamé a ver si es que estaba esa mujer nuevamente pero no respondía ni siquiera lograba verla:

-será mejor que me valla de éste hospital maldito- me dije

Y me devolví todo el camino hasta llegar a la salida, en la entrada de la puerta hallé una notita escrita en tinta morada "adelante, Frank esta en el sitio del suceso" la primera pregunta que me hice fue

-¿Qué sitio?- y lógicamente -¿Quién escribió esto?-

Dado que ya no había tiempo para pensar en eso, saque el mapa y en el habían dos sitios señalados como "los lugares" uno era la avenida comercial de la ciudad que no quedaba tan lejos de donde me encontraba y otra quedaba en el límite del pueblo, obviamente me dirigí a donde me quedaba más cerca y sin más que pensar fui hasta allá el camino no fue tan espeluznante lo único que me molestaba era la maldita neblina que no dejaba ver nada, pero siempre tenía en mente que aquí o por allá me podía salir en algún callejón alguna criatura extraña que quisiese atacarme y eso no quería que pasase y menos estando sola. Los minutos se me convirtieron en horas al ver mi reloj estaba estropeado se quedó detenido justo a la hora en que entramos al pueblo 3:21 PM.

-bien éste debe de ser el centro comercial-

No debió ser feo, tenía muchas tiendas comerciales pequeñas pero muy diversas, y me puse a buscar cualquier cosa que me sirviese entre todas esas tiendas hallé una armería y entre a buscar balas para el arma que anteriormente había encontrado, las encontré y sobre un aparador había una escopeta que se parecía a la que tenia mi padre, me vinieron recuerdos de cuando mi papá llevaba a la familia a un día de campo y se ponía cazar conejos para cenar con una escopeta justo como la que veía, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé junto con la gran cantidad de cartuchos y me la llevé conmigo, un par de metros más de caminata incesante y con un dolor en los pies que me mataba divisé a lo lejos algo cada vez más cerca lo distinguía mas y era una cámara:

-¡Ho dios mío es una cámara! ¿Será la de…?-

Claramente era la de Albert que estaba tirada ¿pero y donde esta él? me senté a un lado de las tiendas y reproduje la cinta de video a ver si podía hallar una pista que me digiera en donde podría hallarlo las imágenes fueron impactantes:

Filmó estas mismas tiendas comerciales pero en el mundo "infernal", mientras Albert filmaba iba diciendo en voz alta:

-yo sabía, yo sabía, éste pueblo es donde actualmente moran los espíritus malignos, sé que voy a morir, espero que quien halle esta filmación le sirva de escarmiento y que sepa que no se puede jugar con "ellos"-

De pronto se escucho el grito de Albert la cámara cayó al piso, de pronto "alguien la levantó y filmó la muerte de Albert en donde un ser de aspecto asqueroso que no se apreciaba bien en las imágenes le arrancó la cabeza con una facilidad increíble y luego le molió los huesos de forma tan fuerte que la cámara pudo captar el sonido de la trituración, después de eso terminó la filmación, tras ver eso sentí rabia y tristeza lloré y me lamentaba sola del por qué había venido a éste pueblo maldito pese a que me habían advertido, mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno me sentí cansada y me dormí casi instantáneamente…

Desperté en medio de la oscuridad otra vez, con dolor de cabeza miré a mi alrededor para ver lo que ocurría, el mismo escenario de demonios y bestias se presentaba a mi alrededor, me levanté lentamente quise regresar por el mismo sendero por el cual había llegado pero solo me topé con la calle cortada sin posibilidad de poder volver me encontraba encerrada pero, miré con detenimiento las y una tienda se encontraba abierta y procedí a ingresar era una tienda de zapatos claramente no había ningún zapato en los mostradores habían pies cercenados y clavados contra la madera de las repisas, junto con ello el olor de la putrefacción era horrible, los gusanos y las moscas se deleitaban con la carne podrida y los dedos que colgaban

-menos mal que eso esta tras el vidrio- me dije

Justo al llegar a la puerta de salida trasera de la tienda vi una especia de espada curva enterrada en la muralla completamente ensangrentada en eso saque la espada y escuché un portazo, me asusté y de lejos vi entrar a un monstruo que inmediatamente lo identifique como el ser que había liquidado a Albert, me invadió la ira empuñe la espada y segada por la rabia fui a pelear contra él, éste grotesco ser poseía unas grandes manos con incrustaciones de metal oxidado, una pierna pegada a la espalda y completamente podrido sin mencionar su cara que parecía una grandísima boca, sin ojos, ni nariz, ni orejas, ni cabello solo una gran boca con dientes amarillentos y torcidos que se reían de mí, mi rabia aumentaba con esa sonrisa malévola, al acercarme él con una gran fuerza golpeo el cemento del piso y saco con mucha facilidad cemento y me lo arrojó hizo eso varias veces mientras yo permanecía oculta tras el mostrador para que no me diera con ninguno de sus ataques hasta que frenó sus ataques solamente para romper vidrio seguidamente se lo metió en la boca lo masticaba, aproveche ese momentáneo cese para poder acercarme mas al ser, pero me equivoque al "ver" que me acercaba comenzó a escupirme los trozos de vidrio, no sé cómo pero pude escapar a los violentos trozos que se me eran tirados que incluso se incrustaban en las graderías de metal, corrí hasta la espalda y le incrusté la espada con tal fuerza que llegó a salir del otro lado del pecho, pero aún así seguía vivo, se dio la vuelta y de un manotón me arrojó varios metros mas allá, para ser más precisa me había golpeado el abdomen con un dolor espantoso me había entrado la ira y con mis últimas fuerzas me levanté y saqué la escopeta, el monstruo se reía de mí cada vez más, y yo con mi ira le disparaba y con cada tiro me acercaba mas el ser se quejaba dando gritos de dolor hasta que llegué tan al lado de él que le metí el cañón de la escopeta en la boca horrible y tiré del gatillo haciéndole volar los sesos, y ese fue el fin para él. Le saqué la espada que le había dejado incrustada y me retiré del local sin antes hacerle muchos cortes al cuerpo para asegurarme de que se desangrara y no volviera a molestar a nadie más, al salir a la calle seguía la oscuridad y el frío que azotaba sin piedad al pueblo:

-¿Qué rayos será lo que pasa aquí?- me dije

De pronto caminando como sonámbula en las calles vi una tienda de libros las ventanas se veían iluminadas con luz de velas y decidí entrar, una vez dentro me fije en los estantes, ya no quería llamar a nadie por el hecho de que me pudieran salir monstruos en vez de gente así que ni me moleste en gritar por ayuda, en cada estante solo habían libros de cuentos, historias infantiles, novelas policiales y un largo etc. Nada raro pero una pequeña puerta se asomaba en el fondo, mi curiosidad me condujo hasta allá y me metí sin saber a que, atravesé la puerta y luego una escalera bastante larga que tuve que bajar me condujo a un especie de laboratorio medieval lleno de libros polvorientos, signos cabalísticos por los muros, botellas con infusiones raras y con un olor a sulfuro y a carne seguí avanzando hasta que vi a un sujeto sentado sobre un sillón de madera con oro muy elegante en realidad dentro de mí pensé:

-¿Qué hace un sillón tan elegante en un sitio como éste?- me dije

El sujeto no era feo de hecho era bien parecido joven y muy elegante, además no era un monstruo así que para mí era ya normal, en la mano tenía un libro abierto sin título pero si muy grueso,

-¡hola!, ¿Quién eres y que haces en un sitio como éste?-le pregunté

Apartó la mirada del libro y con sus ojos azules me miró y dijo con elegante voz:

-tu me conoces y yo a ti no mucho aunque debo decir que ciertas veces he sabido de ti-

-pero como es que sabes de mí si yo nunca he estado en este pueblo y jamás te he visto es imposible que te conozca- le replique

-Cathleen O`Share no debes ser tan ingenua y por lo que yo sé tu lo eres- me respondió

Tras un silencio se levanto y se despidió:

-hasta pronto señorita O`Share- se despidió con gran elegancia

Me dejó sola, aproveché de investigar que estaba leyendo ya que había dejado el libro sobre un escritorio lleno de velas, lo leí pero completamente in entendible estaba en hebreo lo que sí comprendí eran los pentaculos y los signos de alta magia junto con los dibujos de los "materiales" que se necesitaban para hacer eso, investigue otros libros y hallé un antiguo manuscrito sobre la fundación del pueblo se titulaba "la real fundación" en él decía:

"desde muy al norte vinieron los antiguos magos que fueron expulsados de sus lugares de origen, llegaron acá a fundar el pueblo que originalmente se llamó "Mareheleghehena" ese nombre lo tomaron de los energúmenos malignos que habitan las profundidades, aquí ese nombre es un anagrama para tres palabras mágicas que se juntaron y que respectivamente significan mareh: oscuridad, eleghe: niebla, hena: infierno" éstas palabras fueron usadas por miles de magos que cuando se enteraron de la fundación comenzaron a venir de todas direcciones del planeta para cargarse de energía y poder realizar conjuros malignos con más poder, sin embargo después de años llegaron a colonizar el pueblo gentes de otras partes que nada tenían que ver con los brujos, finalmente los brujos y hechiceros fueron expulsados pero dejaron consigo todos los libros, sortilegios para los interesados y también para que pudieran seguir haciendo magia, los libros fueron escondidos por todas partes del pueblo, pasaron los años y los colonos renombraron al pueblo como "Southern Town" en honor a la localización tan extraordinaria del sur, eso si con los años una maldición despertó de las entrañas y que alejó a toda la gente dejando al pueblo vacío y maldito para siempre."

-¿valla quien pudo haber escrito ésta historia? Esta muy buena y me deja en claro todo lo que ocurre acá, ¡ahora si! Realmente creo en todo eso de los magos-

Reescribí toda esa historia en una pequeñita libreta para tenerlo anotado y antes de salir de la extraña biblioteca ocultista no deje de notar los extraños títulos que en ella se guardaban, los textos se habían escrito en el mismo pueblo y los autores ya se habían ido, sin embargo un libro de carátula color celeste el se titulaba "blanco" le eche un pequeño vistazo en el se decía como contrarrestar demonios y también la expulsión de seres indeseables como gnomos, elfos negativos y etc. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la descripción de un ser negro, malo y que siempre dejaba ruinas, en el se podía leer lo siguiente: "este ser engañoso y poderosamente atractivo se conoce como "Basla-Aga-Sa-Ba" en otros libros se le puede llamar con el nombre de "Etieroserios" éste espíritu trabaja en nombre del mal es sumamente poderoso, pocas veces ha sido invocado incluso los mismos magos negros le temen de una forma espantosa porque es un traidor de tomo y lomo y solo existen dos formas de llamarlo, una vez que el maligno entra a una localidad no queda satisfecho hasta haber tomado todo y haber engañado a todas las personas que habitan alrededor de él."

Salía una dibujo adjunto a aquella pagina un ser monstruoso con cabeza de chivato y cuerpo de humano, también decía que no poseía una forma definida puesto que adoptaba cualquier forma que desease, con todos esos datos me Salí dejándome algunas dudas y aclarando otras, la oscuridad rodante por las malditas calles me hacía temer, caminé un par de metros cuando a lo lejos vi la misma señora vistiendo de negro con su libro bajo el brazo se dirigía a la parte norte de la ciudad corrí fuertemente para tratar de alcanzarla pero no pude, corrí tanto que el cansancio se apoderó de mí y caí al piso desmayada mientras oía un extraño zumbido…

Desperté en esa misma calle sin la oscuridad, pero si el silencio que me parecía ya normal, me recordé que estuve siguiendo a esa extraña señora y que me había desmayado pero para estar segura revisé el mapa y justamente se dirigía hacia donde supuestamente estaba Frank en la salida norte de Southern Town me quedaba un poco lejos y a pie me tomaría todo el día bueno eso sin contar con las extrañas criaturas que posiblemente me saldrían si me iba marcando el paso, se me ocurrió buscar un vehículo para poder llegar hasta allá más rápido así que me puse a buscar uno que estuviese más o menos bueno entre tantos que parecían malos todos oxidados y con el motor fundido, me llevo un buen par de minutos hasta que di con uno que al menos andaba y tenía un poco de gasolina me servía para llegar a la salida norte al menos eso pude hacer, no tuve inconvenientes para encenderlo y poder moverme.

Me moví sin problemas entre las calles abandonadas del pueblo, los caminos claramente maltratados y llenos de baches junto con el vehículo claramente malo que logré conseguir no me desanimaban a seguir hasta lograr poder cruzar, me topé con un corte de calle a un costado había un especie de casino, desde afuera se podían ver las luces que dentro parpadeaban y decidí meterme a mirar, todas las maquinas estaban prendidas pero con un letrero de "fuera de servicio" todas decían eso pero en una esquina un tragamonedas permanecía en buen estado incluso tenía un crédito para tirar la palanca y poder jugar me acerque y en broma pensé –que idiotez me saldrá- jalé la palanca salieron tres "bar" en línea gané pero en lugar de caerme fichas cayeron dedos meñiques humanos cortados algunos podridos otros frescos incluso se retorcían como gusanos, me asusté y los dedos seguían saliendo de la maquina luego salieron coágulos como trozos de jalea y cada vez mas saturando la bandeja, por todo eso supuse lo peor así que me quise ir de inmediato del casino, y en mi desesperación de salir de aquel repugnante lugar me topé con un ser siniestro de ojos blancos y cuerpo de gorila que me miraba fijamente sin parpadear, temblando saqué la escopeta y le apunte en su feo rostro estaba por presionar el gatillo cuando la oscuridad invadió el lugar -¡Ho no de nuevo…!- el ser se me hizo invisible prácticamente él era el rey de la situación solo podía oír una risa simiesca que me daba rabia y miedo, la linterna no me era muy útil para tratar de verlo pero aún así no me di por vencida y continúe, en un parpadeo el simio me dio un golpe tremendo en la espalda lanzándome contra una mesa y pensé en lanzar mi linterna para que siguiera la luz y yo poder dispararle desde atrás, corrí hacia una maquina tragamonedas y coloque la linterna sobre ella, el mono confundido siguió torpemente la luz y yo muy quieta desde atrás le apunté mientras él miraba la linterna y en un instante disparé haciéndole trizas la cabeza la sangre era de un color oscuro grisáceo -¿Qué raro?-me dije, tomé mi linterna y me dirigí hacia la calle afuera llovía en forma muy pareja, el suelo mojado y la oscuridad no se mezclan, cada paso era tortuoso una casa permanecía abierta y con luz de velas entré armada por que ya no confiaba en nadie ni en nada me acercaba lentamente paso tras paso pase el pórtico entré y en un sillón estaba sentado leyendo un libro el mismo sujeto de la biblioteca esotérica

-¡hola! Cathleen- me dijo -¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-¿Qué cómo me ha ido? ¡Mal! ¡Este maldito sitio es una real basura y ya no….!-

-cálmate todo va a pasar- se sonrió y se fue con una gran sonrisa

Maldición no he logrado nada con estos viajes aún no sé que es de Frank y además he perdido mucho tiempo mejor me subiré al auto y seguiré el camino para poder llegar al lugar señalado, conduje en medio de la oscuridad y la lluvia que no paraba de caer sobre el pueblo, mientras lo hacía empecé a pensar en cómo iba a explicar la muerte de Albert a la televisora eso si es que salía viva, tras una media hora de conducir calculo yo, el camino se fue volviendo lentamente en un caminito rural, conduje por un camino de tierra muy largo lleno de baches y piedras hasta que di con una misteriosa iglesia de madera parecía muy antigua me acerqué más me detuve a mirar el mapa y di al fin con la dirección de donde suponía estaba Frank esperaba encontrarlo con vida y poder salir de aquel sitio, atrás de aquella iglesia misteriosa no había pasada para vehículos solo se podía pasar a pie pero no quise ir, solo me concentré en entrar, las puertas de madera de roble macizo y pesado no me impidieron la pasada, dentro habían muchos candelabros llenos de velas blancas todas encendidas lo extraño es que no había nadie o sea ¿Quién encendió las velas? Todo estaba calmo pero inspeccioné el lugar porque la curiosidad me comía, lo primero en llamarme la atención fue la falta de imágenes religiosas solo estaba la estructura, mas adelante detrás del altar había un especie de patio pequeño lleno de plantas y más adentro una puerta muy pequeña pero igualmente estaba abierta, dentro la oscuridad era reinante pero entré de todos modos con mi linterna y gateando, cada vez que avanzaba a través del pequeño pasadizo no me dejaba una sensación de misterio, logré atravesar el pasadizo llegué al otro lado era una cámara pequeña con un altar sagrado en medio a los costados habían varias velas de color violetas encendidas y desde un incensario de oro se despedía olor a hierbas, en el altar sobre un mantel blanco una imagen de miguel arcángel pisoteando al demonio y bajo esa imagen había un especie de cuchillo de hoja dorada y mango de plata con una inscripción en arameo, en el centro de aquel altar se leía una descripción del arma esta decía: "Esta hoja que sirvió para expulsar a los seres malignos del cielo fue enviada a la tierra para expulsar otra vez al ser maligno mas maligno de todos, el pueblo debe ser limpiado de aquel que llaman Etieroserios el maldito."

Solamente eso decía

-ese es el nombre que había leído anteriormente en la biblioteca quizás debería llevarme el cuchillo para mi protección-

Salí de la iglesia y con horror pude ver a Frank en una camilla amarrado y yo le gritaba mientras me acercaba -¡Frank Frank!- el me miraba y me dijo –Cathleen no te me acerques es una trampa para poder eliminarte…- y yo le dije -¿eliminarme? ¿Quién?- y antes de poder responderme una lanza cayó sobre su vientre atravesándolo y haciéndole morir instantáneamente la sangre corría sobre el piso mojado por la lluvia, lloraba sin poderme consolar en lo absoluto mientras unos pasos se me acercaban lentamente, levante la cabeza para ver quién fue el responsable de la muerte, de entre la oscuridad un ser tétrico se asomaba mostrando su horrible cuerpo lleno de gusanos y con la cara tapada con una máscara de arcilla se acercaba amenazante hasta el cuerpo de Frank para así retirarle la lanza y usarla en contra mía, me trataba de golpear y yo esquivándolo para poder sustraer mi pistola, me atacaba sin tregua por todos lados golpeando el suelo inútilmente en un momento que se detuvo me di vuelta y le di con todas las balas, parecía inamovible no le hicieron ningún daño y hasta parecía más fuerte porque con la mano derecha tomó su lanza y me la arrojó con gran fuerza sobre la puerta de roble de la iglesia y se me acercaba con un paso firme y sostenido ya en mi desesperación y al ver que las balas no surtían efecto solo me quedó tomar su atroz lanza y usarla en su contra, me costó bastante sacarla pero cuando lo hice lo comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de él a ver si se mareaba y la vez que hacia eso lo picoteaba con la filosa punta que llevaba la lanza, hasta que en un momento de descuido de parte de el monstruo me dio la oportunidad para clavarlo por la espalda y poder acabarlo de una maldita vez, lo clave cayó al piso y luego en el mismo piso lo seguí atravesando mientras gritaba de dolor y los gusanos abandonaban su cuerpo -¡púdrete! ¡Asqueroso monstruo!- hasta que le deje su misma lanza clavada en la cabeza, con el cansancio y la impotencia de ver a mi compañero muerto en aquella camilla, me desvanecía lentamente…

Mi cabeza daba vueltas al despertar y lo primero que hice fue fijar la mirada en la camilla para ver si estaba el cuerpo de mi amigo pero por desgracia éste no se encontraba allí, mas ya nada podía hacer solo quedarme en la soledad a pensar, -al menos el monstruo se había muerto- me decía con pena –solo me queda irme de éste espantoso pueblo-, en eso me interrumpe la señora que me había llevado y me dice en tono misterioso –escucha se que perdiste a tus amigos pero aún te queda una esperanza de salir de aquí con vida toma el automóvil y dirígete hacia la salida sur es por donde entraste- solo dijo eso y se fue hacia atrás de la iglesia, no me dio tiempo para preguntarle más cosas, me subí en el auto y me fui, conduciendo el camino mis pensamientos se me iban nublando cada vez me sentía más culpable de lo que había sucedido, de pronto de las casas y callejones salían gritos desesperantes y aberrantes criaturas de color negro que se acercaban corriendo hacia el auto, yo con mi desesperación traté de comenzar a arrollarlos, los atropellaba sin piedad y con rabia la sangre me tapaba el parabrisas pero seguía pasándoles el auto encima a esas horrendas criaturas, uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente osado para subirse al techo del auto en pleno movimiento comenzó a golpear la cubierta para tratar de entrar, mientras tanto yo iba concentrada en el camino que además seguían saliendo esas inmundicias, el ser insistió tanto que logró abrir un espacio pequeño pero lo suficientemente amplio como para meter su mano y arañarme, en esos minutos tomé el arma y le di un buen par de tiros en su brazo no fue hasta que llegue a una curva muy cerrada en la cual la criatura cayó al piso ensangrentada…

Después de una hora llegue a la salida sur y en medio de la salida había una especie de capilla con un signo extraño en la punta del campanario, en el piso justo a la entrada estaba tirada una subametralladora con varios cargadores de balas, las paredes se veían agujereadas parecía haber habido una clase de pelea, la levanté y me la dejé para mí, dentro se podía ver luces de velas encendidas la curiosidad me llevó a entrar para ver si alguien había allí, dentro no pude ver gente pero si muchas velas negras, las murallas con escritos extraños, pinturas que hacían alusiones a demonios de varias cabezas y un altar con una inmensa figura de una bestia tétrica de cuatro alas tres brazos y no se apreciaban muy bien las piernas puesto que estaban tapadas con un manto gris, la figura sujetaba un libro éste no se podía entender lo único que pude descifrar a los pies de aquella estatua fue el nombre "Eterioserios" –ese es el nombre de la bestia- me dije -lo estarán ¿invocando?- de atrás sentí la voz de la señora que me decía en tono muy alterado, -¿Qué no te dije que te fueras?- -¿acaso tú estás invocando a ese tal monstruo?- le dije con rabia y ella me respondió desafiante -¡solo vete ahora o arruinaras lo que por un año he tratado de hacer!- -¡no!, ¡no lo haré, me quedaré haber que vas a hacer!- me respondió molesta –¡pues entonces tendré que matarte aquí y ahora!- de entremedio de sus ropajes de bruja maldita saco una daga, yo le apunté con un arma y le dije -¡si me matas te mato¡- -no será necesario- respondió una voz que se me hizo conocida, al mirar para atrás era el joven que había conocido anteriormente,-¡señor!, ¿qué hace aquí?, la energía aún no está completa- el dijo en tono amable –no te preocupes Davira ya me fuiste de gran ayuda trayéndome las cosas necesarias así que…- del suelo levantó un hacha y se la arrojó con una fuerza sobrehumana hacia el abdomen atravesando la carne de la señora Davira haciéndola sangrar muchísimo ella estaba enfadada y le dijo –Eterioserios eres un maldito ¡traidor!- se acercó a Davira y le sacó el hacha de las entrañas y sonriente le dijo –tú sabes más que nadie que yo soy un estafador y mentiroso- y puso fin a su vida enterrándole en la cabeza el hacha, yo sin palabras observaba el brutal asesinato Eterioserios se dio vuelta así donde estaba yo y me dijo ya que sabes de mi existencia debo matarte para que no hables saqué la ametralladora que me había encontrado afuera y le apunte en el rostro y le dije con voz temblorosa –intenta algo y te vuelo esa porquería que tú llamas cerebro- y el se me acercaba mas y mas, mis impulsos me llevaron a oprimir el gatillo tres balas se le incrustaron en la cabeza, sin saber que hacer me acerque al cadáver pero grande fue mi sorpresa porque la sangre se regresaba a las heridas y éstas se curaban, -¡Ho no, sigues vivo!- le dije con asombro -¡claro que sigo vivo y ahora conocerás mi forma real!- en la capilla entró un aire tan helado que incluso la sangre del cadáver de Davira se congeló, eterioserios empezó a sangrar de la boca, la nariz, los oídos y los ojos, el cuerpo se le empezaron a hacer una gran cantidad de yagas en la cual más sangre corría por el suelo de madera, en pocos instantes se hizo una poza de sangre muy grande en la cual él se sumergió y después de un rato salió convertido en un ser grotesco y repugnante igual que el de la estatua de piedra incluso éste llevaba el libro, -¡yo mando y tú mueres y vas al lago de fuego!- me decía con voz espantosa y de ultratumba, las paredes de la capilla sangraban copiosamente de las ventanas entraban moscas y un olor a podrido llenaba toda la capilla, tomé la ametralladora y le disparaba pero él era muy rápido volando, como pajarraco demoniaco aprovechaba cada rincón para esconderse y lanzar su ataque que consistía en lanzarme sombras negras que me paralizaban y me golpeaban el cuerpo, le vacié el cargador pero no le pasaba nada ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerle el quite a los balazos abrió el libro y leyó en voz alta "elas adicius otidlam devoridor ed esno icis opmoc esd" dicho esto del mismo libro salió la oscuridad que provocó que nada se pudiera ver incluso las velas se apagaron al decir eso, en todo caso no podía ver absolutamente nada ni siquiera con la linterna prendida –¿qué haré?- me preguntaba en mi interior el ser se reía de mi, se burlaba de una forma espantosa, lo único que atiné a hacer fue disparar para todos lados ya que no podía ver ráfaga tras ráfaga de balas de ametralladora, pero sin efecto alguno, en un descuido me pegó en la espalda y me arrojó hacia fuera de la capilla destruyendo con mi cuerpo las puertas de madera…

Primer final

Abrí los ojos y en un instante me levanté con ánimos de derrotarlo sin embargo la oscuridad no me dejaba ver qué rayos haría él, seguí disparando haber si lograba matarlo o al menos ocasionarle daño pero en el instante que quise halar del gatillo el me dijo -¡te desafío!, ¡me pondré en frente tuyo y dejare que me dispares con todo lo que tienes, pero si fallas te cortaré la cabeza!- le respondí –¡está bien monstruo asqueroso!- mientras decía eso sacaba la pistola, y así fue que el ser se paró frente mío con los brazos abiertos para que yo no tuviera inconvenientes para poder dispararle, con gran ira puse en mi mano derecha la subametralladora y en la izquierda la pistola y con ambas armas le disparé en el pecho naturalmente Eterioserios se reía con gran estruendo mientras las balas le atravesaban la carne putrefacta del cuerpo de ese demonio que, cada balazo parecía agradarle al acabárseme las balas de ambas armas saqué la escopeta y le apunté directo al rostro y continué hasta que un cartucho de escopeta le destrozó el cráneo éste cayó al piso perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre, -ese debe ser tú fin le dije a él-, lo miré mientras su cuerpo seguía retorciéndose en el piso, me senté a descansar cuando de la nada su cadáver se levanto y tomó los trozos de cráneo y cerebro del piso y se los colocaba devuelta en su lugar, nada en el mundo me había preparado para tal acto de resucitación tan bizarra, no perdí mi tiempo y lo golpee con la culata de la escopeta dado que me había quedado ya sin ningún cartucho, mientras revivía y sin darme cuenta me agarraron de la espalda unas cadenas que salían de unos árboles que parecían carne, Eterioserios se recuperó y se rió otra vez y me dijo con voz furiosa-¡ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora cumple tú con la tuya!- sacó una espada toda oxidada de la espalda y se me acercaba lentamente, me dije en silencio -éste es mi fin- toda mi vida paso por delante mío en unos segundos pero una escena de mi vida me hizo reaccionar fue cuando vi aquella cuchilla dorada y la inscripción que abajo se leía : "Esta hoja que sirvió para expulsar a los seres malignos del cielo fue enviada a la tierra para expulsar otra vez al ser maligno mas maligno de todos, el pueblo debe ser limpiado de aquel que llaman Etieroserios el maldito." -Eso es- me dije reaccionando muy alegre, de mi bolso que aún no me había quitado saque lentamente la cuchilla y me hice la inconsciente mientras el monstruo se acercaba más y más en un momento oportuno en el que él levanto la enorme espada para cortarme la cabeza le arroje el cuchillo y pese a la oscuridad la hoja del arma brillaba mucho y al clavársele en el pecho el ser tétrico gritó como si le hubiese caído acido, las cadenas me soltaron caí me levante me dirigí hacia él le saque la cuchilla y lo comencé a apuñalarlo con ella hasta que de su propio cuerpo salió fuego muy intenso, al consumirse las llamas de su cuerpo comenzó un terremoto en el pueblo las casas se venían abajo como dominós, me subí al auto y me apresuré lo mas que pude en salir mientras conducía los seres infernales que se escondían a un lado de la carretera se quemaban, conducía rápido hacia la salida del pueblo los postes de electricidad se caían a pedazos las ventanas de las casas se rompían, el suelo se partía en miles de trozos, llamas salían de todas partes y miles de monstruos se consumían volviéndose carbón viviente, mi auto se movía de un lado para otro me sentía como dentro de una especie de licuadora ya podía ver la salida del pueblo se divisaba a pocos metros aceleré lo mas que pude para salir de allí pero me sentí extraña y caí desmayada perdiendo el conocimiento…

Desperté a un lado del camino, con frio y con esa maldita niebla -¿en dónde estoy?- me pregunte miré a todas direcciones y mis recuerdos tal y como en una sinopsis de película se me vinieron a la mente y todo lo que había pasado, -¿pero y el pueblo, en donde esta?- me dije –deberían estar las cenizas del incendio pero en lugar de eso solo veo árboles- sin pensarlo más me subí al auto y me largué de esa zona, dejando los misterios de allí ya no quería saber más aparte de lo que viví en ese momento, en la estación no me creyeron sobre la muerte de mis compañeros hasta me tildaron de homicida pero al mostrarle toda la evidencia que pude recolectar mas el video que alcancé a rescatar me terminaron creyendo en cuanto a mí ya no seré una curiosa y si dice "peligro" haré caso a las señales, en cuanto a Sothern Town nunca más supe de ni quise saber más del lugar

Segundo final

Afuera de la capilla también la oscuridad reinaba y el silencio fue interrumpido por gritos de bestias que se hallaban a lo lejos, Eterioserios me siguió y posándose muy cerca de mí y riéndose abrió una vez más el libro esta vez leyó "cria ensegres portacrimerum o ila", varios pentaculos rojos se abrieron en el piso saliendo de ellos seres bestiales de aspecto quemado y horroroso, tomé mi arma y les disparaba tumbándolos a algunos al terminárseme las balas, uno a uno saltaban sobre mí arrastrándome hacia un agujero y no podía resistirme eran demasiados para pelear, tomándome de pies y manos me arrojaron a ese lugar mientras bajaba perdía la conciencia…

Desperté en un sitio que parecía una caverna iluminada con fuego, y yo estaba colgada boca abajo amarrada de mis piernas y sin ropa, de un rincón de la caverna se apareció Eterioserios –hola Cathleen, ¿Cómo estás?, oops ahora me acuerdo que te arranque las cuerdas vocales, ahora te presentaré a tus amigos él es Frank y el es Albert- Albert tenía el abdomen abierto de par en par con sus entrañas siendo comidas por gusanos y Frank lo vi sin sus orejas sin mandíbula sin los brazos colgado del cuello por una cadena y sus piernas se asaban en una hoguera, miles de cosas quería decirle al maldito pero nada podía decirle, -¿vez lo que pasa por no creer en nada de esto?, lo irónico es que te habían advertido y tu por no creer ahora te pudrirás en tu sufrimiento- Eterioserios se alejaba de mi mientras unos seres con dedos de cuchilla se acercaban lentamente arrancando con un machete mis brazos, el dolor fue intenso pero no podía gritar, el demonio se alejaba de nosotros sonriendo y dejándonos en el sufrimiento allí con esas asquerosas criaturas torturadoras.

Tercer final

Afuera todo era oscuridad pero de pronto al mirar para arriba una pequeña luz brillaba sobre mí, al principio no le presté atención porque me interesaba derrotar al monstruo pero luego esta pequeña luz se agrandaba cada vez mas hasta llegar el punto que todo se ilumino de tal forma que parecía el sol, un rayo de luz muy potente se posó sobre mi cuerpo elevándome hacia las alturas estaba asustada pero luego pensé –sea lo que sea debe ser mejor que ese maldito demonio me deje guiar por la extraña luz…

Me encontraba en una camilla y unos seres alienígenas me dieron la bienvenida y me dijeron -¿quieres acabar con esa cosa?- respondí contenta -¡sí!- y me entregaron algo parecido a un videojuego con una pantallita en donde podía ver al monstruo y con unos botones que apretaba le disparaba rayos de gran intensidad energética podía verlo en la oscuridad por la visión térmica que poseía la nave, lo seguí sin descanso por casi una hora hasta que el mismo Eterioserios me pidió piedad arrodillándose en el suelo mientras la nave estaba encima del pensé un rato y luego dije -¡no!- y le dispare el rayo más grande que pude usar en ese momento y lo deje literalmente hecho polvo no quedó nada de él, el extraterrestre se me acercó y me dijo ahora te llevaré a conocer a la pandilla en un cuarto muy tecnológico otros seres extraterrestres me saludaban y hasta me ofrecieron nachos para comer y así me fui muy alegre.


End file.
